King of ALL Games
by GoldenDragon7156
Summary: Yugi is challenged to a small game outside of dueling for a girl he likes named Kylie. lets see how this love story unfolds as Yugi plays for the he likes! ONE-SHOT! Cutesy story about a "battle for love" and friendship!


I felt like the King of games needed a challenge outside the usual duel and capsule monster games. There are lots of games out there that don't involve cards or little people at all. What happens when Yugi is challenged to try something outside his comfort zone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…

It was the end of the day for students and now their weekend has started. Joey, Tristan and Tea walked out of the school to their usual spot to wait on Yugi, only to find he was already outside dueling a cute girl Yugi's been 'trying' to flirt with the past few weeks.

Joey smirked, "They seem ta be gettin' along good."

Tristan raised an eye brow, "Hasn't English class taught you anything? It's WELL, "They seem to be getting along, WELL."

Joey crossed his arms, "For your information, I got an 'A' in English, it's just-"

Tristan cut in, "Your accent stops you from using it correctly." Tristan chuckled seeing how Joey was getting all worked up.

"Watch it Tristan!" Joey said getting in his face.

Tea broke the two up as she 'awed at the sight she just saw."

"What was it Tea?" by the time they looked over, they saw the girl walking away with a smile and Yugi still sitting on the ground, blushing with a hand on his cheek.

"She kissed him on the cheek, it was the cutest thing ever!"

They all rushed over to him with smiles, "Yugi! We saw you with that girl again, and I saw her KISS you! I'm assuming the dueling lesson went well?" Tea said in a sly voice.

Yugi blushed even more. "Y-yeah it went fine." He smiled, putting his cards away. "And her name is Kylie, guys." Yugi chuckled. Yugi noticed a science book on the ground, "Kylie forgot her book, I'll take it to her later." He said picking it up.

"Hey Yugi!" They turned to see Tyler. Tyler was the head of the school's football team, he was after Kylie also. She was cute, blonde hair, blue eyes, thin, smart and kind. In which Tyler wanted to be with her because of how she looked, Yugi wanted to be with her because she is smart, they have a lot in common, and, not that it TURELY mattered, but she was shorter than he was, and that's hard to find for Yugi, the list could go on.

"You diggin' on Kylie, Yugi?" Tyler asked walking up to the group.

"And what if he is Ty, what are you gunna do 'bout it?" Joey asked defending his friend.

Tyler laughed, eyeing Yugi. "Everyone calls you the king of games, right?"

Yugi just nodded, Tyler smirked once more. "I challenge you then."

The group was stunned, "You want to challenge Yugi to a duel for a girl's attention?" Tea asked.

Tyler laughed again, "Oh no, I don't want to DUEL him. Yugi, if you make one touchdown against me, I'll leave you alone with Kylie, and if you lose, you have to leave her alone so I can ask her out." Tyler explained as he fiddled with the football in his hands.

"That's stupid! You're more than twice his size! And a relationship isn't based on whose better at sports, Yugi likes her for-"

Tyler cut him off, "Save it for someone who cares Wheeler!"

Yugi looked over and saw Kylie walking back, she must be coming back for her book. One look at Kylie and Yugi was filled with determination. "I accept, Tyler."

His three friends looked at him like he was nuts. "Yugi, you can't be serious!" Tristan said.

"Yeah man, do ya' even know how ta play football?" Joey asked.

Yugi smirked, "Of course I know how to play, and size doesn't matter, it's all strategy." Yugi said confidently as he tapped the side of his head.

Tyler shook his head. "Meet me on the field in ten minutes. Be ready to be lose Muto!" Tyler turns and walks away.

"Yugi, are you sure you wanna do this?" Tea asked. Concerned for her small friend.

"Tea, if I don't fight for her, how will she know I'm serious about liking her? I-"

"Well, I know now.." The group turned to see Kylie standing there with her hands held behind her back, subtly kicking at the ground.

Yugi blushed, "Kylie..I-." Yugi lost the words trying to explain himself.

Kylie giggled, "You don't have to explain anything Yugi, you know I like you to." She closed the gap between them and pecked him on the cheek once more.

"Come on Yugi, I don't have all day!" Tyler yelled from the field.

"Yugi, why are you playing Football with that creep? I didn't think you two were friends."

"We aren't. You see, he likes you to and he said if I don't play against him he won't leave you alone." He sighed. "Don't worry Kylie, Tyler won't bother you anymore after this."

Yugi walked towards the field.

After getting geared up to play, Yugi was on the field with Tristan and Joey backing him up, then Tyler and his two friends backing him up.

"One score is all that's needed, right?" Yugi confirmed.

Tyler nodded, "That's right, and that's all it'll take to beat you." Tyler said.

' _This guy is ridiculous, all this for the attention of a girl that doesn't even like him. Of all the girls in the school, why her? Why the girl that I like?"_ "Sigh" " _Oh well, only one way out of this now."_ Yugi thought as he got into position.

Tea and Kylie were on the side lines watching, as Duke, Mai and Serenity walked up. "Hey guys, Whats going on?" Duke asked.

"Yugi is playing football against Tyler Vonderbarr to leave Kylie alone.

"Tyler Vonderbarr? That guy is huge compared to Yugi."Duke said joining the group in watching.

"We know, but he insisted. Our little Yugi is sweet on Kylie." Tea added, causing Kylie to smile and blush.

The group turned their attention to the game.

Tyler had the ball, in position to snap it back to his team mates. "Hike!" Tyler yelled, snapped it to the guy behind him and took off running. Joey blocked him as Tristan ran behind and Tyler's other friend. Yugi ran quickly to the other side, waiting for someone to throw the ball.

Tristan hurled it towards him, it was going farther than he ran, so he began running to catch up with the ball with both of Tyler's friends flanking him. Yugi ran all the way to the end zone. He jumped to catch the ball, from there everything seemed to go in slow motion for Yugi, he caught the ball in the air, but as he was coming down Tyler's first friend tackled him around the torso coming from one direction, and his second friend came from the opposite direction and tackled him from around his legs causing his back to go in two directions.

His body twisted, causing him to fall forward, landing on his chest onto the field. Yugi yelled in pain as the impact from the two larger boys contorted his back, and the fall jostling he wound.

The two larger guys stood and looked at each other, they may have not liked Yugi, but they didn't want to hurt him.

"Yug, man, are you okay?!" Joey kneeled next to him along with Tristan.

Yugi groaned, "My back, it really hurts!"

The girls and Duke ran up, "What happened?"Mai asked the boys.

"Well, we didn't see each other and we both went to tackle him and we must have split his spine. But I swear, I honestly didn't mean to hurt him."

"Well, you two are big guys, you should know better than to tackle a little guy like Yugi!" Serenity speaking up. The two boys were left scratching the back of their heads feeling guilty.

"Yugi, can you move?" Duke asked, making sure he wasn't paralyzed.

Yugi groaned once more, "Yes, but it still hurts." Yugi placed one hand on his chest and the other on his forehead trying to relieve some of his pain.

"Yugi, we called an ambulance and your grandfather, both are on their way." He nodded.

Kylie smiled sympathetically. "Yugi, that was very brave of you, thank you for protecting me from Tyler."

Yugi removed his hand from his head and smiled at her. "Anything for you Kylie."

His words struck her right in the heart. Her eyes weld up with tears of happiness. "Yugi, nobody's ever been so nice to me before."

The ambulance arrived.

Yugi calmed his labored breathing so he could talk to Kylie.

"Everyone has been missing out on what a great person you are then." His breath hitched as he groaned again.

The paramedics carefully placed Yugi on a board and lifted him onto the stretcher, and wheeled him to the waiting ambulance.

"May I ride along?" Kylie asked. A paramedic nodded. And hopped in.

"We'll meet you there Kylie with his Grandpa!" Tea yelled as her and the gang started running to the hospital.

*At the hospital*

Yugi was getting x-rays and some tests done, which left everyone in the waiting room.

"I cant believe Yugi did that for me. Nobody's ever done anything like that for me before." Kylie said. She was currently balled into one of the hospital's chairs next to Tea, Serenity and Mai.

"Yugi is one in a million. He'd do anything for anyone especially once of his friends, even if it means putting himself in harm's way." Mai said.

The girls nodded.

"Yeah, Yugi once took on the largest bully in the school for my brother and Tristan. That's how they became friends!" Serenity added.

Tea nodded. "Once, when Yugi and I were younger, he and Joey found a place in the business district they thought I could use for a place to dance. This strange man followed me and tried to rob me, but, Yugi showed up just in time to stop the guy from doing anything."

The guys finally decided to show up with handfuls of snacks from the vending machine form down the hall. "Yeah, for such a small fry, Yugi's pretty tough."

Hearing all these heroic stories made Kylie realize she was lucky such a guy exists and likes her. Yugi sounded like such a hero, and that showed her what kind of person he is. Smart, caring and selfless. He wasn't like the others and that's one of many characteristics she liked about him.

Yugi's grandpa sat listening to the stories as well, and was beaming with pride.

The doctor walked into the room they were in. "Mr. Muto?" He caught the attention on everyone in the room.

"Hello Doctor, Is Yugi alright?" Gramps asked standing.

The doctors smiled, Right now he's in a bit of pain. He suffered disk separation in the vertebra in his spine. The looks on the groups faces faltered, so the doctor was quick to add in the good news before anyone got too upset. "But..its nothing few weeks in bed can't fix. Yugi is expected to make a full recovery." The light in the room just got brighter, everyone had smiles on their faces and made small success cheers.

Solomon nodded his head, "Thank you doctor. May we see him?"

The doctor moved a side extending his arm in the direction of the room Yugi was in. "Room 205, down on the left."

In the hospital room, Yugi was shifting around uncomfortably. They placed a plastic brace around his torso which felt too tight, but it was to help not injuring himself anymore.

"Yugi?" a small voice rang through the room. He stopped fidgeting and looked towards the door to see Kylie, his friends and grandfather all enter the room.

Yugi let out a small breath, tired of fighting against the hard plastic. "Hey, guys."

Grandpa looked over his small grandson for anymore injuries which made Yugi laugh a little. "Grandpa, I'm going to be okay!" Yugi said with a smile.

"I know, but your friends filled me in on what went on today. You know you couldn't have taken on those guys Yugi. They didn't tell me WHY you did what you did. Why did you do that?" Grandpa asked in a calm, yet stern voice.

Yugi's eyes glanced towards the girl standing behind his grandfather. Solomon turned to see a new girl he's never seen before. She noticed his attention was on her causing her to be uncomfortable.

"Hello."she said waiving at him shyly.

"Hello, who might you be? I saw you out there with the others, but I was filling out paper work for Yugi's hospital stay." Grandpa explained.

Kylie nodded. "I'm Kylie Tandoc. It's a pleasure finally meeting you, sir!" Kylie bowed awkwardly.

Solomon let out a hearty laugh, "No need for formalities, you may call me grandpa just like the others."

Kylie smiled, she saw where Yugi got his mannerisms from.

"I played football with a guy to help her out grandpa." Yugi confessed. "He wouldn't leave her alone, so he made a deal with me." He explained further trying to adjust the plastic once again.

"What type of deal?" Grandpa dug more for the information.

This part made Yugi and Kylie blush and the rest smile.

"W-well- I –uhh-" Yugi studdered for the right words.

"Yugi, you can take on guys bigger and stonger then Joey and Tristan, but you can't tell your ol' grandpa what happened today?" Grandpa asked, only half joking.

Yugi blushed more. "This Guy I played football with made a deal with me, that if he beat me in a game that I'd have to leave Kylie alone and he could ask her on a date and if I won he'd leave her alone, so, I played to make him leave her alone because I like her and I didn't anything to happen." Yugi explained rather quickly, but grandpa heard every word.

Grandpa turned to the girl, and back at Yugi. "You like this girl, here?" Grandpa asked.

Yugi nodded.

Grandpa turned and gave her a hug. "Welcome to the family, Kylie!" She accepted the hug, but still was nervous.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled out annoyed, and slightly embarrassed.

"Okay okay." Solomon walked over to Yugi and gave him a hug. "Now that I know you're okay Yugi, I need to get to the shop. Are you going to be okay here? I can stay if you want me to." Grandpa said.

That's okay Grandpa, I'll be fine, go ahead and go to the shop. I'll be home soon." Yugi smiled at his grandpa.

"Yea, no worries gramps, we'll bring him home for ya." Joey said giving him a thumbs up.

Grandpa patted Joey on the arm. "Thank you Joseph!" Grandpa waved and left the room.

Kylie sat on the bed with Yugi and caressed his cheek. "Yugi, I don't think I properly thank you for doing that for me. I really appreciate it."

Yugi smiled. "You're welcome Kylie."

Kylie leaned over to kiss Yugi, in turn, he tried to lean up to kiss her, he hissed in pain and leaned back. Both smiled and laughed at the situation. She leaned all the way over and kissed.

The group smiled at the new couple.

"By the way Yug. That was a really good catch!" Joey complimented, then he and Tristan began talking about it, as others in the group commented to. "Yugi must really be the king of ALL games." Duke said.

Yugi and Kylie looked each other in the eye and Yugi said, "Yes, yes it was, Joey." Causing Kylie to smile. As he caressed her cheek as well.

Let me know what you guys think! Please review!


End file.
